


Unwrapping Presents

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Candy, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel surprises Dean on his birthday with an unexpected present ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping Presents

Dean waited for Castiel alone in the motel room, sitting on the edge of his bed, tapping his knees and making duck noises with his mouth while he waited. It didn't take him long to stand, to pace across the room and back, grumbling over the fact that Castiel was taking his own sweet and merry time, despite the fact that the angel had only left the room less than five minutes previously. Sam had already left, scared away to Bobby's by the growls of an impatient angel needing to be alone with his lover for a time.

Finally, the impatient hunter was rewarded by the sight of Castiel returning, head tilted to the side as he watched Dean pacing come to a stop awkwardly before him. Dean grinned, tried to pretend that he wasn't uncomfortably impatient and instead his eyes skimmed over the angel's body, paying close attention to his slender hands, his long fingers, tanned skin gentle against his lighter coat. Castiel's hands were surprisingly empty considering that the angel had left to get his present.

"I thought you said you were getting my birthday present, Cas?" Dean asked, trying not to let the disappointment shine through in his voice and failing epically.

He was never any good with disappointment and this was no exception to the rule, considering this was his lover that he was faced with.

"I was, and I did," Castiel replied, deep voice warm with amusement as his eyes travelled over Dean's body, lingering on his biceps then flickering up towards Dean's face once more, meeting his curious green eyed gaze.

"You have? I don't see anything, Cas," Dean asked with some great confusion. "Unless you're hiding the present wherever you stash those wings of yours."

"And why would I do that, Dean?" Castiel asked, surprise obvious on his face as he blinked his large blue eyes rapidly at the hunter in confusion.

Dean had never seen Castiel blink so much, lending weight to the angel's heightened emotions right then.

"I don't know," Dean said, slowly. "It seemed a good idea when I said it though. Seriously though, what is it? What have you got me?"

Castiel's face took on a surprisingly sly expression, head tilted to the side and a sneaky look from the side of his eye as the angel's lips quirked into an amused smile.

"The present is on me," he said, cryptically.

"Yeah? What do I have to do, search your pockets?" Dean asked, still not getting the train of the conversation and trying desperately to snag hold of something.

"It's not in my pocket, Dean," Castiel replied, smile growing wider, eyes shimmering with warm amusement that looked good on the angel, Dean had to admit.

"Yeah? So ... what do I have to do to get this mysterious present, then huh?" Dean asked, moving closer to invade Castiel's personal space, voice pitched low as he stopped just short of outright kissing the angel.

Castiel's breath huffed in gasps against Dean's mouth, eyes trained upon the hunter's face fixedly as Castiel licked his lips slowly, pink tip lingering over his full lower lip.

"You have to undress me to get to it," Castiel replied, deep voice pitched low and inviting, one slender hand reaching up to rest upon the back of Dean's neck inviting him in for a kiss.

At first Dean resisted, wanting to see what Castiel meant by undressing him, but gave in to the kiss, pressing his mouth against Castiel's plush soft lips gently, received a pleased murmur from his lover and replying with his own answering groan. He felt the angel's tongue press against his lips and opened up for him, felt Castiel's warm tongue slide into his mouth which he sucked on gently.

Castiel's warm hands were a heavy weight upon his hips now, long fingers easing up and under the fabric of Dean's t shirt sliding over soft skin and sending skittering flickers of excitement through the hunter's body. Castiel felt Dean jab his tongue into his mouth urgently licking at the inside of the angel's mouth with intent as though trying to tell Castiel just what he wanted to do to him.

The angel guided Dean's hands to his crotch, pressed the hunter's fingers against the unmistakeable bulge of the angel's erection, arousal thick and heavy in the air between them. Dean leant in, snuffled against Castiel's neck, pressed a wet kiss to the angel's stubbled cheek, before pulling away again. His fingers stayed curled against Castiel's dick, long after the angel's slender fingers dropped away.

Dean looked down as he slowly eased Castiel's belt from the cool metal of the buckle, before easing the button from its hole, pulling the zip down slowly, revealing the fact that Castiel wasn't wearing underwear. Dean's eyes flickered up to Castiel's face at that, interest jerking his dick to bulging against his jeans. He shifted uncomfortably, tried to ease the pressure against his throbbing dick to no avail. He quickly palmed his hand against his erection, rubbed, and complained noisily when Castiel grabbed his wrist and drew his hand away, an intent look in his forthright gaze.

"No, Dean," Castiel said, deep voice commanding, a slight scowl pulling at the skin between his dark brows and turning his eyes stormy for the briefest of moments. "You need to open your present. You need to open it now."

"Okay, Cas," Dean murmured, swallowing with an effort as he stared into the angel's beautiful face, trapped by the liquid blue of his eyes, lending the angel a tender Bambi look suddenly.

Dean couldn't resist him, suddenly darted in and pressed a fervent kiss to Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, lips lingering against plump lips tenderly.

"I love you, Cas, you hear me?" Dean murmured against the angel's pretty mouth, with such feeling Castiel pulled away and actually smiled at him.

He cupped Dean's cheek with one warm hand, watched as Dean rained kisses down upon his palm, before he said - "I hear you, Dean. I love you too. Happy birthday. Now please open your present."

He stood waiting expectantly, legs slightly spread and he looked down pointedly. Dean followed his gaze, licked his lips at the hard bulge in the angel's partially unzipped pants and he reached forward eagerly, fingers trembling slightly as he peeled the thick material of Castiel's pants away, smiled when he saw more of the spray of dark hair exposed and no boxers. He cleared his throat, licked his lips, then stared up at Castiel in surprise.

"You're going commando, Cas. I didn't peg you for the commando type," he said, lust evident and heavy in his voice.

"No, Dean, I am not in the army," Castiel replied, confused frown creasing his brow and puckering his lips temptingly and made Dean laugh.

"I didn't say you were, Cas. Commando means letting the wind blow over your family jewels and no boxers," he said, as he leant in to press a tender kiss to Castiel's mouth, hand cupping Castiel's hard dick eagerly.

He drew away and looked at Castiel with some confusion, before snagging Castiel's pants between both hands and pulling them free from slender hips roughly. The hunter blinked down with some surprise at the cock ring made entirely of candy twirled around the base of the angel's erection. His eyebrows lifted with surprise, before he blinked suddenly too large green eyes up at his lover.

"Oh," he said, a smile creeping across his face at the surprise.

Castiel tilted his head at Dean, a hopeful look trapped in his eyes, behind his expression before he said - "I thought you'd like it, Dean. You could suck it free from my - "

"Yes, Cas, I know what to do with it," Dean said, quickly, cutting off the angel's sentence before he said anything potentially embarrassing.

Dean, himself, wouldn't be embarrassed - far from it, in fact; he was merely trying to save Castiel the embarrassment of going into too much detail. The hunter still wasn't exactly comfortable with Castiel cursing or using sexual words in his presence, despite the number of times they'd slept together and how many times they'd do the same in the future. Somehow, it didn't seem right for an angel of the Lord to swear, to talk about sex in such a frank manner as Castiel did, even though he couldn't quite explain to himself as to why he didn't think it right.

He sighed, then turned his gaze back to the matter at hand, or rather the candy cock ring at hand. He swallowed against the tightness in his throat, tried to imagine just how that sweet taste would compare to the muskiness of Castiel himself, the salty taste of his sweat and his cum sliding down his throat and the hunter's dick gave a renewed jerk of interest at the thoughts that swirled through his head. He licked his lips, pink tongue lingering against his firm lips as he turned his gaze back to the calm cerulean depths of Castiel's patient gaze.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean forced out past the restriction in his throat. "I - um - I can't wait to unwrap my present?"

He cringed inwardly at the question he'd made of his own statement, as though asking permission of Castiel to suck him off or something and the angel almost smiled, lips curling in a gentle curve that warmed his face, made his eyes crinkle slightly at the corners as he stared tenderly at Dean.

"Yes, Dean; you may unwrap your present. In fact, I insist quite strongly that you do," he said, voice commandingly strong and deep, made Dean shudder beneath the weight of his words.

"Well, if you insist - " and Dean grinned mischievously at his lover with a quirk of his eyebrows, that made Castiel smile gently and cup his cheek with one hand.

Dean leant in to his touch, eyes partially closing as he relished the intimate caress of long fingers against his face, before he turned his head to kiss Castiel's palm gently. Castiel's eyes became hooded, gaze distant as his lips parted slightly, plump and kissable in their pushed out pout.

The angel tilted his head downwards, watched as his lover sank to his knees in front of him, lips parted as he stared at the ring of small candy wrapped around the base of Castiel's cock. The small pastel colored beads looked too pale against the dark hair curling behind it, the flushed hardness of the angel's erection and Dean wanted Castiel to be free of them. He licked his way up Castiel's thick shaft, made his lover moan above him, shuddering breaths interspersed with strained whimpers of Dean's name.

Castiel's eyes drifted closed momentarily as Dean's mouth closed around the head of his cock, shuddering breaths shaking his frame as the slick wet warmth of the hunter's mouth slid over taut, hot skin , tongue flattening against the underside of Castiel's cock.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, voice deep and needy as his hips twitched forward, pushing his dick inside Dean's mouth still further.

The hunter's breath blasted against the hot skin of Castiel's erection, as Dean sucked him back eagerly, head beginning to bob against the weight of Castiel thick and heavy in his mouth, candy cock ring temporarily forgotten as he sucked his lover off eagerly. Castiel gripped the back of Dean's head, thrust his dick inside Dean's wet, warm mouth, grunts of need breaking from his throat in gruff outbursts, felt Dean's own groans reverberating against his dick.

His hips moved faster, driving his erection into Dean's mouth, hitting his throat and threatening to choke him as his climax burst through him and he flooded Dean's mouth with thick spurts of his seed, Dean's name wailing into the otherwise silent room, fingers clenching through Dean's short hair. Dean pulled away, tongue sweeping out over his lips, removing every last trace of Castiel's seed from his mouth as his hand rose, fingers grasping at candy and tugging it free from Castiel's soft member.

The angel shuddered at the feel of the hard candy sliding over his shaft and he looked down, saw Dean giving the candy an experimental lick. The hunter looked pleased by the taste, drawing one side of the candy cock ring into his mouth, teeth crunching down upon the sweet treat satisfactorily. He chewed and grinned up at the angel, nodding his head as he slowly got to his feet, without Castiel's feline grace.

Castiel's hand shot out, steadied his lover when Dean looked about to stumble and fall, drawing their bodies close, breath huffing into each other's parted mouths from mere inches apart. Castiel was transfixed by the love on Dean's eyes, could never get used to seeing it there, despite seeing it often and he hoped it would always remain. Somehow, he couldn't see Dean's love for him fading any time soon; their relationship had long since passed into from casual into steady into practically inseparable.

"Oh God, Cas," Dean murmured, closing the distance between them and all but pushing Castiel down upon the bed behind him, pulling his shoes and pants away from his lover eagerly.

Castiel's legs were spread at a coquettish angle, inviting Dean in, and the hunter wondered at the sudden blush staining his lover's cheeks. He soon discovered the reason behind the blush when he reached down between them and found Castiel had already prepared himself, hole stretched wide enough for Dean, hole slick with lube.

"Oh Cas," Dean murmured, hands clutching at Castiel's hips as he slowly penetrated his lover eagerly. "I love it when you're all prepared for me. It's hot, you're hot, you're - unnnhh!"

Dean's words were lost in unintelligible murmurs and moans as he started thrusting into Castiel eagerly, hips soon pounding against the angel's, hard enough to hurt someone who didn't have the stamina of an angel. Castiel's hands clutched at Dean's body, seemed to be everywhere at once, touching here, caressing there, pushing somewhere else and manipulating flesh in many a pleasurable way that was designed to turn Dean on.

Dean was only vaguely aware of the bed creaking beneath him, protesting against the rough treatment, headboard slamming against the wall in staccato rhythms of mutual desire. Castiel's hand wrapped around his dick and he started touching himself desperately, gaze locked with Dean's, lips parted and plush as he jacked off in time with Dean's rutting hips. Castiel lifted his hips slightly, fucked himself onto Dean's dick every time that he withdrew, adjusted the angle so that Dean was able to push deeper inside him, to hit his prostate at a different, and more pleasurable angle.

Castiel felt his climax building, threatening to spill out from him and he gave in to it, didn't try to fight it, just let it come and he came, spurted out over his hand in great thick ropes of spunk, spattered over Dean's skin in strands as he screamed for his lover loudly. The lightbulb over their heads shattered, rained glass down upon the floor, plunging the room into darkness in response to Castiel's orgasm and Dean climaxed, spurted deep within his lover and filled him with thick strands of his seed.

Slowly their bodies stopped writhing, slowed to a halt, left them staring open mouthed and gasping at each other, bodies sated and satisfied with their frantic love making. Dean pulled his soft member easily free of Castiel's ass, settled down beside his lover and smiled when Castiel snuggled into him, arm wrapped securely around his lover's waist. Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's forehead, inhaling the intoxicating scents of the angel, before settling down with Castiel held tight in his arms.

He tried to stifle a weary sated yawn so as not to appear rude, before he said - "Don't think I'm letting you get away with once tonight, Cas. I want more of the same."

Castiel smiled and settled his head against Dean's shoulder, before saying - "Of course, Dean."

"Wake me up in an hour, okay?" Dean asked, kissing his lover's forehead one last time, before closing his eyes. "Let me recharge my batteries."

"Okay, Dean," Castiel replied, and settled down in Dean's arms, to wait ...

-fini-


End file.
